bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Then Click The Arrow
Then Click The Arrow is badly translated Track Shooter with a very large hitbox. It shoots an arrow every 2.5 seconds. Each arrow deals 8HP damage. If you click on an arrow, it will split into 16 blobs of asphalt, dealing much more damage. Then Click The Arrow can detect Camos, as well as cameos, but cannot detect Regens. *Description: Shoots arrows at Bloons that you should click on. *Health: 123HP + 1AD *Special Ability - Prazutinga: Shoots 30 arrows in the general direction of the strongest Bloon. Cooldown: 175 seconds. *Cost: $35,000 on Medium. Path 1 The Balls Diagonally Section Then Click The Arrow now has two sections. One fires arrows, and the other fires cannonballs diagonally. Each cannonball explodes when it gets near a Bloon, launching 8 bullets in roughly the same direction it was traveling. Each Bullet does 2HP damage and ignores 2AD. *Description: Fires cannonballs that contain bullets. *Special Ability - Hit the asphalt: Teleports eight random Bloons into asphalt on the path. It does not work on M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. Cooldown: 15 seconds. *Cost: $25,000 on Medium. Quickly, Asphalt, Manufacturing Then Click The Arrow's projectiles travel 40% faster. The arrows split into 32 asphalt blobs, though. Then Click The Arrow also manufactures 2 crates of bananas per round, worth $400 each. *Description: Shoots more asphalt faster. *Special Ability - The kidneys more than asphalt: The next arrow clicked will release kidneys instead of asphalt, with two kidneys for every asphalt blob. The kidneys disgust the Bloons, causing them to leave the way they came. The Bloons will return the next round. Nearby towers will automatically attack kidneys, causing a Red Bloon to come out of each. Kidneys will disappear at the end of the round if they are not destroyed beforehand. Cooldown: 500 seconds. *Cost: $55,000 on Medium. Sprayer Follow Then Click The Arrow will now spray water at Bloons, pushing them back. Then Click The Arrow will also follow a random Bloon onscreen by detonating a bomb under itself, launching it toward a Bloon at the cost of 2HP. However, its location does not affect its targeting priority (aside from its range). Additionally, if water collides with molten asphalt, a roadblock is created that has health equal to 10% of that of the Bloon being followed. These roadblocks block non-M.O.A.B.-class Bloons until they are destroyed, or can be sold for $50. *Description: Follows Bloons while spraying them. *Special Ability - Aerosols 16 spots: Takes a beach volleyball and places 16 spots of asphalt on it. The volleyball is then thrown at the Bloons, dealing damage equal to the number of spots on the volleyball. The volleyball loses one spot for each Bloon hit. Cooldown: 45 seconds. *Cost: €100,000 on Medium. Management Tennis Then Click The Arrow micromanages 15 tennis balls and teleports in the way of a tennis ball if it is about to go off-screen. Tennis balls will bounce off of Then Click The Arrow - even if they only touched for one frame. Tennis balls deal 1 damage but move very fast. *Description: Plays several games of tennis with itself. *Special Ability - Avoid faster shaft 32: Fires 32 shafts from the edges of the screen at random molten asphalt patches on the track, one shaft at a time. Shafts deal 4HP damage to Bloons, have a 14% chance to apply the Degrowth property, and completely ignore AD. The 32nd shaft moves faster, but asphalt patches and roadblocks get out of the way. Cooldown: 300 seconds. *Cost: $320,150 on Medium. The Song "Overlord" Then Click The Arrow's attacks have a 25% chance of distorting Bloons, reducing their maximum health and AD by 50% and applying the Degrowth property. *Description: Distorts Bloons for devastating effect, while simultaneously creating parts. *Special Ability - Good enough to create parts: Creates a part that behaves like one attack of a random mechanical tower. If this part has a very large range, then it will eat Bloons, down to the last bite. Cooldown: 250 seconds. *Cost: $6,49 on Medium. 6,49 does not mean the same thing as 6.49. Path 2 Automatic Target Summons a target that seeks out the strongest Bloon on-screen. All Bloons touching the target take 50% more damage. All towers with the target in their range have their range increased by 25%. *Description: Summons a target so your towers can aim at Bloons. *Special Ability - The goal of bloons: Takes 15% of your lives, rounded up, but makes all Bloons on-screen attack and move 80% slower permanently. Cooldown: 1 round. *Cost: $2 on Medium. More Hot Asphalt All asphalt blobs that appear on-screen have a 50% chance of being duplicated. Duplicates cannot be duplicated, but the original asphalt blobs can be duplicated multiple times if there are multiple Then Click The Arrows on-screen. *Description: All hot asphalt is increased. *Special Ability - Asphalt is much warmer: Asphalt deals twice as much damage, and all explosions have their damage and radius increased by 150%. Lasts 15 seconds. Cooldown: 150 seconds. *Cost: $9,001 on Medium. Asphalt Super Critic A monkey with glasses appears next to Then Click The Arrow, and criticizes the asphalt that comes out of the arrows. If the critic says that the asphalt was bad, Then Click The Arrow's damage is permanently increased by 10%, but Then Click The Arrow gets embarrassed and won't fire for the rest of the round. The critic is less likely to call the asphalt bad if its damage has been increased. *Description: Then Click The Arrow's asphalt gets criticized. *Special Ability - Under Pressure: The asphalt will stress out. Pressure causes the track under the asphalt to turn into a fatal cloud of gas that may kill the Critic Monkey. The track will become Nothingness but will reform about 30 seconds later. The Critic Monkey is revived at the end of the round. Then Click The Arrow feels better if the Critic Monkey is dead, improving its firing rate by 40% until the Critic comes back. *Cost: $70,000 on Medium. Song In The Grove A grove gets planted on the track, and Non-M.O.A.B.-class Bloons are slowed down by 75% while navigating through it. Additionally, branches from inside the grove have a 30% chance to pop Bloons navigating through it. There are also demons in the grove that sing a song and may sacrifice a Bloon, setting the grove on fire. If the grove is on fire, all Bloons navigating through it (as well as all M.O.A.B.-class Bloons traveling over it) take 5 damage per second. The grove will extinguish itself after 15 seconds unless a Bloon gets sacrificed while the grove is on fire, in which case the grove will explode and the demons chase all Bloons away and end the round. The grove will regrow after exactly 42.3 seconds unless your computer's date and time are severely out of sync. *Description: Plants a grove that demons live in. *Special Ability - Dissolved in the hands: Summons two hands that last 30 seconds. The hands will grab Bloons that have custom battle music, instantly disentigrating them. Cooldown: 20 minutes. *Cost: $666,666 on Medium. It cannot be purchased on Impoppable or special missions featuring bosses. The Title Of The Song Disintegrator The hands from the previous tier's ability are now permanent. Additionally, they have random names that are in random languages, but they're typically named after Antarctic research stations or extremely large numbers. However, the hands are typically too occupied with trying to grab the singing demons in the grove to actually disintegrate the Bloons, but the demons will launch fireballs at the hands that the hands grab and throw at Bloons. The fireballs deal 15HP damage and set Bloons on fire for 15 seconds. *Description: The hands now last forever, but are to aggressive to be competent. *Special Ability - Dismantled Dismissal: Takes apart pieces of M.O.A.B.-class Bloons, and then dismisses them. Most parts will leave after being dismissed, but some will try to continue along the track, only to realize that they aren't aerodynamic. These parts will fall to the ground and behave like very weak Aerostats. Cooldown: 60 seconds. *Cost: undefined on Medium. Monkey Knowledge *Rank 1: The base price is 17% cheaper. *Rank 2: Upgrades are 8% cheaper. *Rank 3: All Dart Monkeys look like monkey Emojis. *Rank 4: Arrows are 50% larger, making them easier to click. *Rank 5: Then Click The Arrow regenerates 1HP per second. *Rank 6: Base price is 24.12345% cheaper. *Rank 7: Upgrades are 13% cheaper. *Rank 8: All ability cooldowns reduced by 10 seconds. *Rank 9: Bloons may randomly look like North Korea's flag. *Rank 10: Bloons give Yen instead of regular money. *Rank 11: Then Click The Arrow now detects Regen Bloons, but only if they are between 30% and 60% purple. *Rank 12: Then Click The Arrow regenerates 5HP per second. *Rank 13: Then Click The Arrow's attacks have a 5% chance of launching a random projectile. *Rank 14: M.O.A.B.-class Bloons have 5% less health. *Rank 15: Yen are now worth twice as much as regular money. Trivia *The special abilities are based on badly translating the Track Shooter's description. **"Prazutinga" is based on an error from badly translating part of the Track Shooter's description. Pražūtingą is "disastrous" in Lithuanian. *The reason there is a lot of pointless transparent area in the images is because they are accounting for the hitbox. *The water cannons will auto-aim at Bloons. *This is the first Badly Translated Tower with any art. I am Bramblewhisker the EXE 03:04, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Badly Translated Towers Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers